En familia
by eclipse total
Summary: "Entra y conoce a los nuevos miembros de la familia Iwatobi y Samesuka, esta es mi versión de ellos. La traviesa Ryugazaki, la callada Nanase, la tierna Mikoshiba y el sobre protector Yamazaki" [MakoHaru, Reigisa, SouRin, SeiGou y menciones de Momotori]


**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Ouji Kouji y Kyoto Animation. Los hijos son, obviamente, OC's creados por mi, espero les agrade :)

Esta será una colección de drabbles, viñetas y One-shots sobre los chicos Iwatobi, samesukas y sus vidas después de haber creado una familia. Como verán, todos los niños se conocen desde que nacieron, así que técnicamente se consideran familia entre ellos (Y las más cercanas son Kyoko y Natsu). Al final del fic hablaré de los niños.

**Notas:** Mención de MPreg (Oh sí, excepto por Kyoko, todos nacieron de hombres, perdón si no lo explico pero este fic solo es hecho para mencionar la idea que tengo de los hijos de mis parejas favoritas, las cuales son MakoHaru, Reigisa, SouRin, SeiGou y Momotori -Aunque la última aun no tiene familia, ellos posiblemente adopten a alguien después-), no veo posibilidad de hacer un MPreg porque el tema no se me da xD Así que de mi solo verán "la vida en familia".

* * *

**Hikari y su familia.**

Estaba segura, cuando creciera sería una buena maquillista. Tal vez la contratarían para realizar trabajos en Holliwood, maquillaría a los monstruos y los haría lucir bastantes aterradores, pero también maquillaría actrices para mostrar su singular belleza. Ella sería la mejor, es por ello que debía practicar mucho, ya su padre se lo había dicho antes: _Cualquier cosa que quieras la podrás lograr con practica_, se lo dijo cuando no pudo mover el aro alrededor de su cintura en preescolar, también cuando se cayó muchas veces de la bicicleta y comenzaba a darse por vencida.

Se lo ha dicho tantas veces, que se ha convencido que si quiere aprender a maquillar personas lo primero que debe hacer es practicar. Por eso le había pedido a Kyoko el maquillaje de su madre prestado, y esta había accedido a prestárselo, al fin que el padre de su amiga siempre decía "_Mi Gou nunca ha necesitado maquillaje, ella es preciosa por si sola_"... Hikari recuerda el rechinido de dientes del tío Rin cuando cuando el tío Sei dijo eso por primera vez.

— ¡Terminé! — Se emocionó la pequeña Hikari, con sus pequeños ojos violetas brillando de emoción. Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, sonrió mientras se levantaba y salía al encuentro de su otro padre.

— ¡Rei-chan! ¡Niños! Ya llegué — Gritó un feliz Nagisa quitándose el calzado y dejando su maleta recargada en la entrada. La mayor de sus hijos, de unos ocho años, salió a su encuentro, con el cabello suelto, los risos rubios le caían por la espalda, y algunos de estos enmarcaban su rostro.

— ¡Papi! — Gritó aventándose a abrazarlo. Nagisa la recibió con cariño, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Al final del pasillo, de donde antes había salido Hikari, salió ahora Rei, adormilado y bostezando. El hombre de lentes trabajaba en un centro de investigación con horarios muy irregulares, así que cuando le tocaba descanso después de varios días, iba a casa y tomaba una siesta.

Rei se acercó a Nagisa y estuvo a punto de besarle, pero el rubio rechazó el contacto. Esto confundió a Rei, buscó los ojos de Nagisa, pero cuando los encontró descubrió que este lo veía con los ojos demasiado abiertos, con una expresión de sorpresa en su hermoso rostro... ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

Nagisa estuvo a punto de preguntarle si tenía algún tipo de _fantasía que quisiera cumplir o _algún_ pasatiempo raro_ que hasta ahora, después de diez años de matrimonio, le mantenía en secreto. Pero recordó que estaba en presencia de su hija, desde que ella nació, Nagisa aprendió a ser más prudente.

Sin embargo, fue ella misma la que lo sacó de dudas...

— PapiNagi ¿Te gusta lo que le hice a PapiRei? — Pregunta, jalando la manga del hombre que acababa de llegar. Este, ya más aliviado, comenzó a reírse de su ahora esposo... en su cara. Hikari parpadeo confundida, ¿Qué significaba esa reacción?

— Me gusta, pero con un poco más de practica sería perfecto. — Dijo él mientras la cargaba. Rei, temiendo verse en el espejo, se armó de valor y se dirigió al baño.

— ¡Hikari! — Se escuchó el gritó del de lentes, cuando vio su rostro lleno de maquillaje, rubor exagerado en las mejillas y sombra en sus ojos, la cual cubría parte de sus cejas. Nagisa ya se había llevado a Hikari a la cocina a sabiendas de la reacción de Rei ante la travesura de su hija.

— Hikari ¿De donde sacaste el maquillaje? — Preguntó Nagisa, armándose un simple emparedado de jamón, traía un poco de hambre. La niña observaba sentada en una silla.

— Kyo-chan me lo dio prestado.

— ¿Y cómo lo consiguió ella? — Preguntó el mayor, la niña bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— Lo tomó de las cosas de su mamá. — Nagisa suspiró.

— ¡Hikari! — Se volvió a escuchar el grito de Rei.

— Mañana tú y Kyoko le pedirán una disculpa a Gou. ¿Sí? — Le propuso cariñosamente el rubio, acariciándole el cabello. — Ahora ve con tú papi Rei y pídele disculpas también ¿Entiendes que eso estuvo mal, cierto? — La rubia afirmó con la cabeza, se levantó y fue a recibir el regaño de parte del de lentes. Nagisa suspiro, no podía negarlo, desde hace mucho supo que su hija había heredado de él su gusto por hacer travesuras.

**Kyoko, Natsu y la familia Tachibana.**

— ¿Y tú crees que estuvo bien darle el maquillaje a Hikari? — Preguntó un niña sentada en el sillón de la casa, la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos verdes se notaba aburrida, cambiaba los canales de la tele sin encontrar nada que le agradara. Uno de sus padres se encontraba de viaje, y el otro -el que no sabía cocinar siquiera agua, sin quemarla- se encontraba en la cocina, ordenando algo de comida por teléfono.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué piensas que podría hacer? — Respondió una niña pelirroja sentándose junto a ella con una revista en la mano. Una vez se encontró cómoda la abrió, leyendo los tips de belleza. Para Natsu, eso era raro, pero ya sabía que tanto a Hikari como a Kyoko le había dado por descubrir el mundo del maquillaje, supuso que, después de todo, ellas si parecían unas lindas mujercitas a pesar de la edad. No era que Kyoko ya lo hiciera, solo que... su madre siempre lo hacía, y según le había contado a Natsu, ella solo seguir su ejemplo.

— No lo sé, pero conociéndola se le ocurrirá algo malo que hará que la castiguen... De nuevo. — Comentó sin siquiera quitar la mirada del televisor, no hacía falta pues Kyoko tampoco sacó su mirada de la revista. Entonces se sumergieron en el silencio, que solo era roto por el sonido de la tele. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Natsu sintiera "algo" haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo derecho. Del otro lado, Kyoko pudo sentir como uno de los hermanitos de Natsu, cuatro años menor, se sentaba entre las dos.

— Natsu, corrígeme si me equivoco pero... ¿Que esto no pasa cada vez que vengo a pasar la tarde contigo? — Bajó la revista, la cerró y volteó a ver a los ojos verdes de su amiga.

— En realidad — Natsu también había volteado a verla a los ojos. — Esto pasa desde que pueden andar solos. — Suspiró, dándose por vencida con respecto a sus hermanitos. Los gemelos, Yuuki y Mizu, siempre andaban detrás de ella, incluso en las noches de tormenta, cuando Natsu despertaba en la mañana, Yuuki dormía a su lado y Mizu dormía a su otro lado. Solían sacarla de quicio.

Kyoko rió. — Te idolatran... Ya me gustaría a mi tener hermanitos que me siguieran a todos lados. — Suspiró con pesar. — Pero sabes que soy hija única...

La cara alegre de la pelirroja cambio a una triste, Natsu no sabía del todo como animarla, pero aún así no quería dejarla en ese estado de animo. Iba a decir cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, aunque fuera una estupidez, al menos la haría reír, pero Mizu, quién se encontraba entre las dos, fue quién habló primero... con su básico lenguaje de niño de cuatro años.

— Pero Kyoko-nee es nuestra hermana mayor ¿No? — Ladeó la cabeza, causándole ternura a la pelirroja, quién con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó y comenzó a chillar alegremente.

— ¡Claro que soy, Mizu-chan! — Moqueo un poco. — Yuuki-chan y Mizu-chan son mis hermanitos menores... ¡Buaaah!

La azabache solo la observaba con una ceja levantada, la muestra de cariño de su amiga le daba algo de miedo, y no solo a ella, Yuuki se encontraba escondido detrás, usándola como escudo.

Mientras tanto, Makoto Tachibana observaba todo desde la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le gustaba ver cuando Kyoko y sus hijos mostraban algún tipo de afecto, integrando a la pelirroja a la familia, ya que de alguna manera solía recordarle a la relación que siempre mantuvo con Haruka. Con la diferencia de que Haruka no era tan expresivo con sus hermanos como Kyoko lo es con sus hijos gemelos. Aunque la relación con Kyoko y Gou es más cercana que la que tenía Haruka con sus padres, tanto Gou como su esposo trabajan en la tarde, y por ello era normal que Kyoko pasara las tarde con su hija.

Sonrió viendo la escena, le gustaba que, a pesar de ser casi tan inexpresiva como Haruka, Natsu tuviera a una muy buena amiga para pasar el rato.

* * *

**Nanase Natsu**: La hija mayor de Haruka y Makoto. Le gusta nadar, la caballa y el chocolate, es bastante más alta que las otras niñas de su edad y suele tenerle miedo a hablar con otras personas que no sean sus amigos o hermanos. **Tachibana Yuuki y Mizu**: También son hijos de Haruka y Makoto, cuatro años menor que Natsu, Ambos de cabello castaño. Mizu es el valiente, de ojos azules y fue llamado Mizu por la obsesión al agua de Haru (?), Yuuki es el vivo retrato de Makoto, con una estatura más promedio, lo llamaron Yuuki porque el día en que nacieron estaba nevando. **Ryuugazaki Hikari**: La hija mayor de Nagisa y Rei, de la misma edad de Natsu y es el vivo retrato de Nagisa. **Mikoshiba Kyoko:** ¿Adivinan? Es la hija de Gou y Seijurou, es exactamente igual a Gou cuando era niña, de la misma edad que Natsu. **Yamazaki Mamoru:** Hijo de Sousuke y Rin, un año mayor que Natsu, Hikari y Kyoko. Se la pasa cuidando a esas tres como Rin lo hacía con Gou, con cabello negro y ojos carmín. **Yamazaki Sakura:** La hermanita menor de Mamoru, tres años menor que él, con las mismas características que su hermano.

Hikari tiene un hermano menor, pero aun no tengo nombre para él xD solo sé que será como Rei, pero con los ojos de Nagisa (Acepto propuestas de nombres). Tampoco sé como llamaré al de Momo y Nitori xD Pero los principales ya están arriba. Aunque los principales están arriba.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse: **Quiero dejar algo claro, esto es una "colección de one-shots", los que me hayan conocido antes de que entrara al fandom de Free! sabrán que me gusta hacer esto xD Estos fics están en hiatus permanente porque son one-shots que se me van ocurriendo con el tiempo, sin un necesario orden temporal. Todo bajo el tema de la familia de nuestros personajes favoritos.

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de mis familias? xD Me he imaginado cuando están más grandes, me imagino Mamoru x Hikari (?) y no me decido entre Kyoko x Natsu o "Otro chico lindo" x Natsu (No puedo decir quién es ese, pero si se conocen será en la preparatoria. ¿Qué opinan? xD


End file.
